An Aura of Adventure
by Tyrn
Summary: Aura, the life force that resides in each and every one of us, but none more so than Ash Ketchum. Follow Ash as he follows his dream, and journeys to become a Pokemon Master. But when a new found friend, Sir Aaron's Lucario, is saved by Ash, and joins him on his journey, will Ash also learn more about himself, and the power that he wields?


Chapter 1: A Twist of Fate

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon, I never have, and I most likely never will.**

"Speech"

_'Thoughts'_

_"Telepathy"_

* * *

A/N: Welcome to my first fanfiction! This will be a story that takes an alternate path of events from the anime, strating from near the end of the 8th Pokemon movie, _Lucario and the Mystery of Mew_. It will feature a plot that... well, I'll let you find out for yourself. Anyway, the story drags on a bit with the description at the front, so sorry, and try to read through that, even if you find it annoying, I just sort of got carried away...

Anyway, just give it a try, and if you make it through, I'll see you at the bottom.

* * *

It was a beautiful day as the sun crawled slowly across the vibrant sky, disappearing and then reappearing again as its powerful gaze was interrupted by some puffy white clouds as they made their own journey across the azure sky. A strange cloud shaped like an elongated pokeball chose that moment to float by, temporarily blocking the sun's gaze of the town below. Said town was a marvel to behold. Located on the shore of a large lake, that by pure coincidence was the same shape as the cloud currently floating overhead, it looked like something straight out of the medieval age, and oddly seemed to sparkle in the sunlight.

As if to continue this look, a castle was located on a small island near the centre of the lake. It was connected to the town by a long stone bridge that arched over the water before coming to an end just inside the town limits on one side, while it connected to a small path leading to the front gate of the castle on the other.

The castle was every bit as magnificent as the town, and then some more. It was rectangular in shape, and there were many different towers and levels of roofs, creating a patchwork like effect of tall and thin spiralling towers, contrasted against the thick buildings that ended in a triangular pointed roofs, with windows creating openings with which one could look into the daily life of the people living in the castle.

The towers that would have once acted as lookout towers in ancient times now provided great places for tourist to stand and admire the beautiful scenery shrouding the town and castle. It was also a favourite place for tourists to have their own go at replicating the many famous photos taken at the very spot they were now standing.

Located at the back of the castle, situated between two thick buildings and watched over by the many towers of the castle, was a large open arena with seating located around it. The original purpose of this area was a meeting place of the townspeople and the royalty that resided in the castle. It was hear where decisions ranging from small everyday things like whether to expand a road a little further, to important historical events such as whether a particular king or queen was worthy of their title and position. This open area was now a Pokemon battle field, used in the kingdoms yearly 'Guardian of Aura' festival competition. However, it still kept the monarch box where the current royalty would watch the proceedings from.

However, even with all its similarities to an average medieval town and castle, there was one thing that set this town apart from all others. The crystals. Scattered all over the town and accompanying castle were large blue crystal formations that sparkled in the sun, taking the town from beautiful the breathtakingly magnificent. These crystals were one of the most well know features of the town, and attracted many of the tourist to admire their beauty.

Finally, off the back of the castle, just outside the royal chambers and throne room, was a balcony that gave a great view of the land towards the north, the opposite direction from the town. The balcony had a few of the crystal structures scattered to one side.

On this balcony stood a beautiful young woman wearing a light pink dress that perfectly contrasted her lovely golden hair, and the crown that rested there, as she stared out the beautiful landscape surrounding the castle. She stood with impeccable grace and seemed to extrude not just a calming aura, but one of complete control and unquestionable authority that showed a sense of maturity far beyond her age.

Beside her, albeit on the railing, stood a small pink and blue Pokemon that resembled a clown. This Pokemon also stared out at the surrounding area for a second, before it gave a playful twirl and a happy exclamation of 'Mime!' before spinning happily once more.

The lady turned and smiled warmly at the small Pokemon, before reaching over and picking it up and holding it in her arms. The Pokemon seemed to enjoy this as it smiled happily before letting out an exclamation of joy. The woman smiled once more before turning back to look out at the beautiful landscape. However, as she did so, her smile quickly faded and a small sigh escaped her lips.

"Mime?" The small Pokemon asked, seemingly sensing that something was wrong.

The lady looked down at the small pokemon and gave it a small sad smile before looking back up to continue her observations of the surrounding land, and one particular landmark in particular. She gave another small sigh before answering.

"I don't know, I just hope they're alright," she replied to the small pink Pokemon, before shaking the troubled look of her face and smiling in a reassuring manner. "No, I'm sure they're fine, and there's no need to worry," she stated forcefully, but reassuringly, more for herself than the Pokemon.

As she stared into the distance, she began to think of the very structure she had been staring at for the past few hours, as she had over the last two days.

Said structure was even more famous than the town it overlooked, in fact, it had been stated in several historical documents that it was the reason the town was built in the first place. The historical landmark was also the source of the many strange crystals that were located around the town.

Located on the top of a hill a scant few miles from the nearby medieval town, was a massive stone structure that took the form of a tree, a tree that was said to be one of the oldest structures on earth, dating almost, if not all the way back to the creation of the planet.

It was the Tree of Beginning, and it had watched over the town of Rota for centuries.

She was snapped out of her thought as something amazing happened. Something that had not happened in over two thousand years. The many crystals located all over the Tree and the town beyond began the glow. They glowed a light green colour. The last time this had happen was over 2000 years ago when Sir Aaron saved the town. However, there seemed to be a few differences. Back when Sir Aaron stopped the fighting, the many crystals turned green, but then shot green light into the sky, as well as radiate a sense of peace and happiness that caused the Great War that treated the kingdom and the Tree, to see the futility of their actions, and go back to their homes in peace and friendship. This time however, this did not seem to happen and all that it seemed to do was calm down the people if Rota, as well as the lady standing on the balcony, watching with amazement as the Tree of Beginning lit up, who was in fact Queen Ilene of Rota. She wondered at this.

The inhabitants of Rota watched this display until it faded, and then turned to people nearby to discuss what had just happened. It was because of this that everyone missed the brief flash of orangey-red that followed.

Back at the Cameron Palace, however, Queen Ilene noticed, and the look of wonder of her face faded slightly, wondering what it could mean.

She didn't have to wait long to find out, as soon the many crystals had started to glow again, but this time, instead of the cool, calm and relaxing green, it was a bright reddy-orange colour that seemed to strike a chord of fear into the hearts of the citizens of the town of Rota. For this colour seemed to represent an entirely different thing to the green they had recently covered the Tree, and seemed to give a warning of death, danger and destruction.

Before they could think on this too much, something even more terrifying happened. The crystals began to slowly turn to a deep brown colour before then starting to slowly dissolve into a thick fog-like dust that clogged the air, and made it difficult to breath.

On the balcony, Queen Ilene stood with a saddened expression on her face as she witnessed the beginning of the end of the Tree of Beginning, for it was suffering much more than the town from this destruction, and she could see through the fog that it was already starting to collapse, stone and Pokemon flying everywhere, and dust thick in the air as it's many crystals slowly started to disintegrated.

Suddenly, an old lady with grey hair and a maid's outfit on hurried of the building, onto the balcony and towards Ilene. She spoke quickly and in a worried tone. "My Lady, we must evacuate at once!"

However, the queen gave a shake of her head and replied in the negative, the fog muffling her voice. "No, I'm afraid it's too late for that," she paused for a second, and then continued in her calm tone, "Ash and his friends are in the middle of this disaster, and I only hope they can do something before it's too late. For the Tree; and for us."

* * *

Deep in the Tree of Beginning, that was in every meaning of the word, alive, were 3 figures. They stood, eyes wide and jaws slightly dropping with shock, trying desperately to comprehend what they had just witnessed, all oblivious to the destruction happening all around them as the eco-structure of the Tree, one of the oldest places in the entire world, collapsed.

After a moment, the tallest of the figures, a girl that looked to be 17 to 18 years old, clad in a strange pink and black jumpsuit-like outfit that seemed to leave a lot of skin exposed, a pair of high tech orange glasses, and a small, pink cat-like pokemon lying in her arms, sleeping, but obviously in pain, spoke up, summing up the thoughts of the entire group in a single phrase.

"Sir Aaron sacrificed himself in order to save the kingdom and restore peace. He was a hero like the legends say." The sound of her voice seemed to bring the others back to reality.

Another figure, this time a blue and black jackal-like Pokemon, with a white spikes sticking out the back of each of its hands, and one in the centre of its chest, suddenly turned to a certain crystal formation located right behind him. He then collapsed to his knees and bowed his head, screwing his blood red eyes shut, hiding the tears that were threatening to burst out. He cried out, his deep mental voice that echoed through the minds of his companions as it relayed his words to them.

"_Please forgive me for doubting you Master!"_

He then sighed as he opened his eyes and stared deeply into the crystal formation in front of him, the crystal formation that that held the now comatose form of his former master, the only person who he had cared about, who had expended all of his aura to save the Tree of Beginning and the nearby town of Rota from the rampaging armies who's war would have certainly resulted in the death and destruction of both. Sir Aaron had given his aura to Mew, who then gave it to the Tree, calming the armies and saving the kingdom.

His other companions, a boy with raven-black hair and dark brown eyes, who looked to be about 13 years in age, and the smallish yellow and black Pokemon with long ears and a lightning bolt tail perched on his shoulder, looked on in sadness and sympathy as the Aura Pokemon stared at the crystals, lost deep in thought.

The sombre mood was suddenly shattered, when with a creak, and then a massive crack of splitting crystal, one of the formations located almost directly above the group broke away from the roof, falling towards the group.

After breaking away from the main source, the speed of the crystals disintegration multiplied by a hundredfold, and there was nothing left but dust well before it hit the ground, but it still succeeded in reminding the group that they needed to act quickly before the Tree was completely destroyed.

They quickly started to look for an exit as the destruction continued to escalate, finding no way of exiting the chamber, and no nothing of importance, short of course, the wavering beam of orangey-red energy-like light that rose from a large crystal formation on the floor to a similarly large one located on the ceiling.

As they were looking, the small Pokemon lying in the arms of the girl, Kidd, suddenly opened its eyes and slowly levitated out of her arms, and began moving towards the jackal-like creature with slow and careful movements, struggling to keep itself floating, and prevent itself from falling from the air and crashing into the cold, hard, and unforgiving ground.

The Aura Pokemon noticed and turned to face the small yet powerful creature, and listened carefully as it spoke to him in a quiet, yet insistent tone of voice.

"Mew, Mew Mew Mew, Mew Meeew!"

The jackal-like Pokémon's eyes opened slightly wider and he spoke in an almost pleading tone of voice. _"There's a way to save the Tree?"_ All his companions turned to him with wide and hopeful eyes as he continued. _"If we use the power of Aura?"_

The Mew nodded. "Mew!"

The Pokemon was silent for a second before it replied in a determined tone, "_I'll help you Mew!"_

"Hold on Lucario, if you use your aura to reverse the damage you'll end up in the same suspended state as Sir Aaron!" Kidd spoke up in a worried tone of voice.

"_Yes,"_ The Pokemon now identified as Lucario nodded, his eyes filled with acceptance. _"I know."_

With those two simple words everyone knew that he was willing to do this, to save the Tree and the town and castle of Rota, like Sir Aaron, and most likely end up in the same state in which the Aura Guardian was now trapped. That he was going to do what was right, no matter the consequences.

"Lucario…" Came the whisper from Ash as he gazed at his new friend.

Lucario turned to Mew, and placed a hand to his chest. He then spoke a simple phase, a phrase he had learned from his master, Sir Aaron.

"_The aura is with me."_

He then took his hand from his chest, and shoved it forward, as if pushing away Mew, who floated in front of him. His eyes closed and he started to focus. He focused, and then began to draw his aura out of his body and formed it into a tennis ball sized sphere.

However, this was not enough and he knew it, so he mentally reached deep within his body, his soul, and forced more aura out of it, and adding it to the now expanding sphere he held in his palms.

Just as it seemed to be working, his body met a limit, and could not seem to form anymore aura, and Lucario had no choice but to let the Aura Sphere disperse back into his body, while he telepathically exclaimed his annoyance. _"Agh, I'm not strong enough."_

It was at that moment when all seemed lost, when the black haired boy, Ash, stepped forward, the yellow pokemon on his shoulder, Pikachu, jumping off as he walked over to near where Lucario and Mew stood and floated, respectively. He glanced at them before starting to talk.

"Lucario, do you remember what you said about me before." He began, and then continued as he walked over to the crystalized structure that was Sir Aaron. He bent over the crystals, picking up two items that were all too familiar to Lucario, Sir Aaron's gloves.

"You said that my aura was like Sir Aaron's!" He continued his speech, slipping on the gloves as he did so, the circular crystals embedded in the back of the hands glinting in the reddish glow from the crystals. He walked over to the two pokemon.

"It's time to test if it's really true!"

He stood in a pose like Lucario just had, with both arms out, hands like he was trying to push something heavy. He screwed his eyes shut and forced all unnecessary thoughts from his mind, focusing solely on the power flowing through his body, as he somehow knew he had to do.

Within a few seconds to the people surrounding him, though it felt like hours to him, the crystals on the back of the gloves light up in a sparkly blue that opposed the masses of red surrounding him.

Everyone else in the chamber, human and pokemon, stood by with shocked looks on their faces as bright glimmers of blue began to form between Ash's hands. On the ground nearby, staring at Ash was Pikachu, with a saddened expression on his face as he beheld his friend. "Pika-pi…"

"No, it's too dangerous!" This seemed to awaken Kidd from her stupor as she suddenly stepped forward and spoke in a serious yet worried tone of voice. "You'll end up destroying yourself!"

But Ash just continued on, a serious but intense look plastered on his face. When he replied, the tone of his voice reflected the look on his face perfectly. "If I don't do this the Tree will die, and so will the pokemon that live here."

As he spoke, he drew on his determination and drew on even more of his aura, his life force, and forced even more from his body, pushing it out into the sphere, enlarging it. Everyone watched on with awe, but Mew and Lucario more so because they knew what he was doing, and without training to boot. They were even more surprised as he continued to talk, drawing courage and strength from the words he spoke, and using that to bring more aura out.

"I'm… not gonna give up!" He exclaimed, his voice rising in volume and intensity with every word, and his eyes glistening with determination. He then screwed his eyes shut, and began to groan as he continued.

"_Ash…"_ Lucario said with awe, before he too created a sphere of aura, and pointing it to Mew, joining it with Ash's. The duo continued, and with a massive force of will, began to somehow force even more aura from their poor, drained bodies and surrounded Mew in their life force, strengthening her, but draining themselves in the process.

"Pika-pi" Pikachu's sadness was obvious as he stared at his beloved trainer, no, best friend.

As the sphere surrounding Mew became larger, a green aura began to appear around the small pink Pokemon, strengthening from the power surrounding it.

Ash groaned and screwed his eyes shut in pain along with Lucario as what looked like blue lightning darted through their frames, causing their muscles to spasm in response to the pain from removing so much aura from their bodies.

When he closed his eyes, something happened, something that had never happened before until just a few days ago. His mind was suddenly filled with thoughts, memories and emotions that were not, and could not be from his mind. The intrusive mental constructs were not malicious, but they had been almost incomprehensible up until know though.

That changed this time, and suddenly all his theory concerning these happenings were proven correct, but now was not the time for that. Now was the time for action. Thanks to this connection, as he now realized it was, he knew what he had to do.

As his train of thoughts ended he was brought back to reality by the increasing number of aura overuse spasms, which had increased on power, and therefore, painfulness.

Bit with a grunt, an impressive control of mind and will, as well as absurd amount of pain intolerance, he opened his eyes and glanced to his left looking at Lucario, whose eyes were closed on pain as he continued his task. Seeing this, Ash's resolve was strengthened and he started moving.

Not away from the massive sphere of aura he had helped create, but along the edge, keeping his hands out and adding strength to it as he did so. Ignoring the pain, he increased his speed and momentum; he swung around the sphere and smashed into Lucario with all his strength.

"I'm sorry"

Those were the whispered words the Aura Pokemon heard as the raven haired trainer ran into him at full force. Thanks to his steel type characteristics, Lucario was not harmed even with the impressive strength and momentum behind the blow. He was, however, flung away from Ash, and subsequently, Mew and the sphere of power surrounding her.

As Lucario was flung away, one would have expected the sphere, or at least the rate it was increasing, to shrink. This was not the case however, and indeed, it even seemed to be the opposite as the sphere's rate of growth the increase.

Kidd and Lucario, who was standing up from his unexpected trip, where amazed by this. But what amazed them even more was what they saw when they looked at Ash.

Where Ash stood was what could only be described as a storm of aura, surrounding his as he kept on adding to the sphere surrounding Mew, complete with lightning that caused him pain as it arced along his body, but he completely ignored it as he focused on his task. The green veil continued to grow around Mew and the amount and intensity of the lightning around Ash increased, and it was this that snapped Lucario back to attention.

He stood up and ran towards Ash, intent on stopping Ash and taking over, or at least helping him in the task. He did not want Ash to suffer the same fate as Sir Aaron. _"Ash!"_

However, he was stopped when he ran into what seemed to be an invisible wall. As Lucario fell to the floor once more, Kidd stepped forward and reached her arm carefully forward, but found herself unable to close to Ash and Mew.

As if sensing what happened, Ash called out to his two companions, pain and strain evident in his voice. "Don't worry about me! This is something I have to do, alone."

As if only just realizing what was happening, both human and Pokemon gain a shocked look on their faces, and called out together with horror and sadness in their voices. _""Ash! No!""_

Ash, however, ignored them and continued to add to the sphere if energy around Mew, determined to see this through.

By this time Lucario had stood up once more, and was now attacking the barrier with the hope of breaking through and saving Ash, and Kidd soon joined him.

As they continued, Lucario noticed that Ash seemed to flinching and the lightning seemed to be increasing as they pounded away on the barrier. He was confused for a second as he continued to attack until he realized the cause.

Within a split second, the Aura Pokemon ceased his attacks and dived to the side, tackling Kidd to the side, knocking her away from the barrier. They crashed to the ground, and Kidd lay their stunned for a second, before glaring at Lucario, although her look also seemed to have a confused element to it. "What was that for?!" She huffed.

Lucario gave her a solemn look before replying. _"We have to stop attacking the barrier."_

Kidd seemed even more confused. "Why?"

_"Because blocking attacks with that barrier, unconsciously or not, takes up strength, or in this case, aura. Every time we attacked the barrier we drained that much strength from Ash's aura."_

Kidd stood there for a moment, before stating breathlessly, "But that means..."

The solemn look returned to Lucario's eyes as he finished he sentence. _"That there's no way to help him. There's nothing we can do but sit and watch."_

The two were then interrupted by a wordless exclamation of defiance and pain.

As they turned to Ash they were blinded by brilliant flash of light and energy as the sphere of aura around Mew expanded so fast that it seemed to explode. The duo watched in amazement as the faded away and a fully green glowing Mew flew away from Ash and into the currently red pillar of light that represented the heart of the Tree.

As soon as Mew entered the pillar the light changed colour, from blood red, to a light green, the same shade that covered Mew and a colour that just seemed to glow with life. This colour quickly spread to the rest of the Tree, once again colouring the crystals green, but this time the light seemed much more vibrant, much more, real, than before.

As the light spread throughout the Tree, it stopped the destruction of the crystals. Indeed, it even started repairing them, and within no time at all, the tree was completely back to normal, and maybe evens little better than before. As this happened, the group, Ash included, watched in amazement as this wonder unfolded right before their eyes. Their amazement and happiness continued to grow as Mew flew out of the pillar of light, completely healed and back to her normal playful self. She began to fly around the group

This magical scene was interrupted as Ash suddenly gasped in pain and stumbled back, falling into a sitting position on the floor, his back against a crystal formation, as the largest bolt of lightning yet coursed through Ash's system, causing him extreme agony.

Kidd and Lucario rushed forward, wanting to help Ash, but were stopped when he held up his hand in a stopping gesture.

"It's okay guys, I'm fine..." he managed to croak out before even more of his energy seemed to leave him, and his held up hand went crashing to the ground, brushing against something as it hit the ground. Before his companions started to move again, they were interrupted once more, this time by a glowing light located right by Ash's hand. Before any of them could react, the light suddenly expanded, trapping them all in its radius.

For a moment, no one spoke, but the, Kidd, recognizing the feeling, started to talk. "A Time Flower, but what..."

She was then cut of as the light receded and a memory hidden for thousands of years began to play.

* * *

Back at the palace, Queen Ilene stared at the tree in wonder, now this was not only what she had imagined, but so much more. She smiled and turned to her head maid, Jenny, and when she spoke, her voice echoed with joy.

"They did it, they saved the Tree"

She then turned back to the Tree and the two watched the scene. There was no more to say, and this kind of event only came around every few thousand years. They didn't want to miss a second of it.

* * *

Back at the Tree, three figures, one tall, one short, and one in between, climbed out of a cave and into the glorious sunlight, and looked around at the amazing spectacle that was unfolding around them.

The tall one was a guy with dark tanned skin, and had such squinty eyes that it would be amazing if he could see more than three feet in front of him. He looked to be around 17 years old, and his spikey brown hair was moving slightly in the breeze. He wore light brown pants and a dark brown jacket with orange trims over a dull green shirt.

The shortest person was a kid who looked no more than 8 years old. He had teal-green hair and brown eyes hiding beneath a pair of wire rimmed glasses. He wore a light green t-shirt and a pair of dark brown shorts.

The last member of the trio was girl who's Hightower was in-between the other two. She appeared to be about 11 years of age, and had sapphire blue eyes as well as long brown hair the was partially covered by a red bandanna. The rest of her clothing consisted of a red t-shirt and short navy blue tights. She had a small yellow bag strapped around her waist.

They all looked on in amazement as the Tree repaired itself, and the many crystals projected their green light high into the sky. It was simply amazing.

* * *

In a cave not far from the centre of the Tree, sat three figures, two humans and one Pokemon. One had long magenta hair, one had lavender hair, and the last was a cat-like Pokemon. They all had a big capital letter R on their shirts, and seemed surprised with this latest turn of events.

"We're alive!" The lavender haired male said in amazement.

"We made it through again!" Said the magenta hair woman in... triumph?

"I taught I was gonna lose another life dere for sure!" exclaimed the feline-like Pokemon on awe.

"Team Rocket survives to do evil another day!" Cried the trio in unison, the sound echoing around the Tree.

* * *

Back in the heart of the Tree, three figures watched as a hidden part of history came to life right in front of them, courtesy of a Time Flower. The scenery of the Tree's core was almost completely the same as it was in the present, and sitting right next to Ash was someone who looked very much like him. In fact, he was completely identical apart from his clothing and his eyes, which were blue, in stark contrast to Ash's deep brown. His gloves lay on the ground beside him.

_"Sir Aaron,"_ breathed Lucario as he fell to his knees in front of his mentor.

Sir Aaron did not hear him however, as this was only a memory. Instead, he stared of into the distance, his blue eyes glimmering as he sat, deep in thought.

His trance was interrupted as an arc of lightning like the ones covering Ash traversed through his body, bringing with it a grunt of pain. He turned his gaze back to the wall and began to speak. "Lucario…, forgive me."

"_I do, Master,"_ Lucario, now sitting on the ground like Ash and Sir Aaron, responded with his telepathy, even though the one he wanted to most could not hear him. Sir Aaron then continued.

"Please understand, I had to seal you inside the staff. I knew if I didn't you'd follow me here and suffer the same fate. I only wish…, that you could have known the real story…"

Lucario, with tears in his eyes, responded once again. _"I understand!"_

"One day you'll be released in a more peaceful time." Sir Aaron smiled, "What will it be like? I wonder if…" He was interrupted by another stream of lightning coursing through him. After a moment he regained himself and continued. "I have…, no regrets. My journey…, has been good. I served a beautiful queen, and, you and I shared many adventures. He leaned back and sighed, a happy and contented smile on his face, despite the amount of pain he must have been going through. "Those memories, will _always_ be with me."

"_Master, if only you could hear me, I want to tell you how much you mean to me."_ Lucario started to shake; such was the extent of his sadness.

"Lucario.., farewell." The Aura Pokémon's head jolted upright, his eyes wide. But Sir Aaron continued, "You were more to me than just my student. You were.., my closest friend"

"_I feel the same."_ The tears continued to well.

"But..., before I go..., I have one final piece of advice, a..., final request, even if you never hear it."

_"Anything"_

The knight of Cameron's gaze became more focused. "Don't give up just because I am..., no longer there. Keep on going..., live your life to the full. Continue your work..., as an Aura Guardian..., help others in need. There few Aura Guardians in the world..., so continue your work, but also try to find more with..., the potential of aura, and train them. Do your part in the world..., and enjoy it. Then..." Sir Aaron smiled blissfully.

"Then, it could be.., one day…, we will see each other again." A single tear flowed down Sir Aaron's cheek, and he closed his eyes one final time. "I hope so…, my friend"

And with that final goodbye, the vision provided by the Time Flower ended, leaving Lucario with his tears finally running down his face. _"Aaron my friend.., Goodbye."_

* * *

Ash watched on with sadness as Lucario grieved for his fallen friend, before all of a sudden he felt very light and dizzy. He suddenly felt very tired, and his senses began to dull and his vision began to darken. He heard his friends calling him as if from very far away, but he only had one thought in his mind as he slowly lost his grip on reality.

_'This was _not_ how I planned on spending my birthday'_

Then even that disappeared as his entire world went dark.

Faraway, in a location that cannot be conveyed by words, was a massive white room were pillars as large as mountains rose from the ground, towering high into the sky before connecting to an impossibly high roof.

In the middle of the room stood a being that was dwarfed by the size of the room, yet overshadowed it in every way possible.

The being suddenly opened it eyes, and it's piercing green and red gaze that showed great wisdom and kindness, but also indescribable strength, looked into the distance as it pondered the events that it had just witnessed and the effect that it would have on the world. This was an event that required his full attention.

After a moment, the beings eyes closed once more. As it went back into its state if passive awareness it had one last thought.

_'So his power is finally awakening. Then after all this waiting, it is almost time...'_

* * *

A/N: And thats it for the first chapter, I hope you liked it, and if you did I would love it if you could take the time to review.

In fact, even if you didn't like it, but maybe saw something you think could be improved on, or just have some advise, then please reveiw or send me a PM. As this is my first fanfic, I need all the help I can get.

Till next time.


End file.
